The Professor and the Students
by Raita-Fran
Summary: Does a teacher need a reason to teach? Does a student need a reason to learn? And is it wrong if she...
1. Prologue

_AN: Hello Dear Readers!! this is my first story and I will first admit it myself that my writing skills and vocabulary is severely lacking to properly portray what I want to show you but I still hope you enjoy this read._

 **The Professor and the Students**

 **Prologue**

"Argh!!"..."Call the medic!!"..."My foot!!"..

Multiple shouts of sorrow and grief echoed in the damp battlefield. Panic and fear lingered everywhere. Every soldier moving to do what they can despite the apparent chaos.

"Help me!!" a shout rung out, yet as if nobody could hear it no one even came close to save him. The man was shaken in fear. Trying to calm himself as he removed the dirt and mud covering his face. He looked around and sees a medic trying to resuscitate an unconscious man. He tried calling out but was ignored.

In the battlefield every soldier counts and as such the life of each soldier possess a high value so medics are always needed. But the number of these people are limited that's why they can't attend to everyone and knowing this the higher ups decided to make it so that they help first those they think could still fight and leave those considered incapacitated.

Realizing this, despair filled the man's face. He currently have his left foot but not his right making him right under the incapacitated category. He knew that no matter how much he call out, his turn still won't come and he would probably bleed out and die. 'Not unless somebody else helps him'. Thinking this thought to himself.

'Foolish wishful thinking...as if that kind of situation would happen'. He laughed dryly.

As if being jinx by his words, his good luck or just pure coincidence a strangely dressed man comes toward him.

The man wore a dark tuxedo with a red tie. His hands covered in white gloves and a pitch black robe draped over his shoulders. Though this look would not be weird in a ball or a party but in a warzone it certainly is.

The man stood before him, effortlessly grabbed him and carried him to the nearest safe camp.

The medic seeing them stared at the robed man and then shifted his eyes seeing the man's missing right foot. He was somehow perplexed because of the robed man's clothes but is more perplexed about why the robed man brought an incapacitated soldier knowing that rules tell them to heal those could still be used to fight first. He thought that he must have not known but the man's eyes tell him the opposite. He wondered for a moment if this man is an enemy but there was no bloodlust coming off from him either.

"Stop the bleeding of this man foot" the man spoke with an indifferent voice.

The medic, as if rejecting the notion, frowned. The medic was about to lash at him but was stopped in his tracks when the robed man took out some sort of badge. The face of the medic changed from anger to fear. He hurriedly saluted as if covering his previous disrespect.

The robed man placed the man in an empty bed and medic then started to patch him up. The man closed his eyes, relieved to the unexpected salvation he got.

He was about to fall asleep but then remembered that he still haven't asked the name of the one who saved him. He looked up and tried to search for the robed man but found nothing. He sees the medic that is still healing him, thinking that he might know, and asked.

"Do you know who was it that saved me?"

The medic hearing his question answered. Adoration was apparent from his voice.

"Ah...that was Sir Amidasu, the Professor."

 ** _LOCATION: CHALDEA (???)_**

 ** _TIME PERIOD: ???(N/A)_**

It was a usual day in Chaldea that it happened. Many servants was in their usual places doing their own morning routines.

In a dimly lit room two figures could be seen.

An orange haired girl wearing a white uniform of some sort with a black haired boy wearing a slightly different but same uniform.

"Ritsuka, do you really want to do this?" asked the male seemingly concerned about something.

"Of course, I will do it!!" answered the girl with enthusiasm and a hint of excitement.

"But you do understand that this is the last 17 of our remaining saint quartz right? You can't even do a Simultaneous Summon cause you lack about 13 or so quarts to do it!" he shouted back at her.

"Geez..Fujimaru, would you lower your voice. Romani is gonna find out if you shout that loud." rebutted the girl.

"But you dont under-" before he could finish he was cut by a hand in his mouth "Stop it ok, I'm using it and my decision is final."

"But-"he tried answering, note tried, because Ritsuka is currently looking at him with piercing eyes that could kill.

Seeing that she won't back down, he raise his arms, signing his resignation.

"Ok..ok..you win" was the only words he could say.

Ritsuka was quite satisfied with the answer of her partner little did she know that this moment of satisfaction would be turned to despair followed by a moment of greater satisfaction, one she could only call a miracle.

 ** _LOCATION: CHALDEA (???)_**

 ** _TIME PERIOD: ???(N/A)_**

It was as if a storm has raged and a volcano erupted, destruction was the only thing visible. Flashes of light could be seen moving at ridiculous speeds, loud crashes coupled with explosions that continued to ensue the field.

The whole area was filled with craters as if a meteorite landed and hit the ground with a force enough to shake the place. If a human was in the area they would think a dragon is unleashing its wrath to the world.

A loud ring suddenly broke the cascade of noises filling the place. Two figures could be seen standing opposite to each other. Each armed with a red pulsating spear and glaring at each other with killing intent that one could feel to their bones.

One of them was a woman of impeccable beauty. With a dark black hair and a face as if carved from gemstones she was what would one call a gorgeous beauty. Her slim yet curvy body was covered with a purple-black skin tight suit. The aura of majesty seeps out from her yet a feeling of soul freezing cold comes from her body. It was contradictory but yet she releases both.

The other is the complete opposite of the first. It was a man that radiated the aura of a hunting beast. Being in his presence makes one feel as if being choked by the killing intent gushing out from his body. His hair was that of a dark-blue hue which compliments his skin-tight suit of the same color. His face was filled with lines of what seems to be nerves that stretches to his ripped body.

Both of them keep staring at each other before

a robotic voice resounded in the area.

" _WARNING: Due to Multiple Damages in Field, Training shall be forcibly stopped!_ "

Hearing the voice the woman then releases her killing intent and puts her spear away. She faces the man and says;

"Baka-deshi, the fight is already over so stop emitting that killing intent" she says in a scolding tone.

The man was visibly reluctantly agreeing with her. He twirls his spear before stabing in in the floor. He does what she says and releases his killing intent which cause his face and body to loose tense that seems to remove the pattern of nerves in it just a second ago. His growling face quickly changed to that of a smug look.

"Shishou, your still as strong as always even though your growing ol-" he was cut-off by a punch in his gut. He winced because of the unexpected attack.

"Hahahaha!! Cu-chan your really stupid aren't you? Talking about a woman's age is a big no-no you know" a pink haired girl? came into view. " **She** " walked and stood right beside the two.

"Astolfo, as if you have the right to say that! Your not even a woman!" Cu rebutted which silenced Astolfo for a moment, " **SHE** " struggled to find an answer to his words, tears slowly forming in " **her** " eyes, which placed a smirk in Cu's face.

Which was then erased because of a punch hitting his head. "Manners Setanta!! I didn't taught you how to make a wo-...person cry."

Multiple silhouettes started to appear, walking towards them. One of those was a woman with a blond hair and an immaculate visage. Adorned by armor pieces covering parts of her body and a metal piece that is fitted on her head. She holds a lance of some sort with a piece of cloth attached to it.

"Hound of Ireland, Cu Chulainn, while I do agree to some of your words but such a blunt condescending statement is a little bit too much i think" she then shifts her eyes."And Astolfo, your supposed to be a hero so stop crying." she scolds.

As Astolfo was trying to control " **her** " tears a figure closes in to " **her** ".

A girl wearing plain white dress that matches her silvery white hair and oddly enough looks godly in it despite the attire's apparent simplicity.

"Yeah Astolfo, as Jeanne says you are a hero" she says while holding " **her** " face. "So, dont cry anymore" she says as she wipes " **her** " tears.

It was a wonderful scene. Two( **Technically one** ) maidens, one crying and one comforting the other. It was a scene that showed the purity of humanity.

"Thank you Marie-Chan, anyways do any of you know where are the masters?" says Astolfo after recovering.

"Come to think of it...Yeah..where are they? I haven't seen them since this morning. Do you know Marie?" asks Jeanne.

"I'm sorry, I don't know"

"I think I have seen them together just a while a ago, though I didn't ask where they were going"

"Shishou, they are probably doing..well..you know...that thing..."

Scathach, seemingly understanding what he's insuating, silently ponders the possibility of it being true.

"What thing?" Meanwhile, the 3( **again technically 2** ) pure maidens asks.

"They are saying that those two might be doing sensual activities, you three" said by a white haired, tan skinned, silver eyed man wearing a black skin tight suit and a red shroud draped over his shoulders and waist.

"Ah! Emiya-Chi, Hello!!" says Astolfo.

"Stop calling me that Astolfo, it irritates my ears hearing that."

"Wait!! What do you mean by that Emi-..Archer?" asks Jeanne.

"It means what it says Holy Maiden, Lancer here is saying that they might be having...well sex.."

An awkward silence dawned on them and though it was only brief it felt like it lasted for hours before Astolfo broke it by saying...

"Lets find them!!"

Suprisingly everyone noods and agrees.

 **LOCATION: CHALDEA (???)**

 **TIME PERIOD: ???(N/A)**

Meanwhile, in the location of the two masters that the servants are looking for*

The once dimly lit room in now covered with a shining bright halo of light from a cross shaped metal on the floor. It looked like an angel has descended and is now on the process of delivering a divine messege.

A girl looks at this scene with great anticipation and behind her is a boy who is clearly disturbed by something.

Surrounding flickers of light gathered to form three rings of light. The girl face was turned to that of great joy and excitement, as if she was given the present she wanted for christmas.

The three rings then converged to a point and blinding light gushed forth. As the light settled down three blades in somewhat a shape of a cross was in ground. The three blades was releasing a green hue of aura.

Seeing this, a look of great sadness and disappointment dawned to the girl's face but in contrast a look of expectation was present in the visage of the boy.

"Ritsuka, as I expected this was really a bad choice." the boy says as he looks towards the girls back.

"Fujimaru!!" *the girl looks towards him* "Why does it do that?!!" she shouts.

"Uhmn...well..RNG?" Fujimaru answers after a second of thought.

"But!! But!! Its was flashing with three rings!! You would usually get a good servant or at least a good Essence right!! So why?!!" she shouted again.

"I don't know!!...In fact asking me that question is really not a smart choice since I myself don't know the answer."

She pouts with a little bit of tears in her eyes*

"And besides your the one with better luck stats between the two of us so I don't really think you should say that to me considering you summoned most of our higher ranked servants, It only sounds like your bragging about how much you get what you want all the time to me you know?"

Ritsuka was silenced by his words. She could'nt find any retorts or excuses she could say.

Silence dawned between the two of them.

Which was then promptly broken by Fujimaru by saying...

"So what's your plan now? You only have one summon left, are you gonna still continue?" and probably waste the last saint quarts we have, Fujimaru thought in his mind.

Ritsuka was silent. She knows what Fujimaru is thinking, she's not that stupid to not know of it.

As if in great pain she grits her teeth and look back towards the metalic cross. She throws 3 bizzare shaped things which had numerous colors as if that of a rainbow. The three quarts fell and the metalic cross once again shined a dazzling light.

Like that of a video being replayed, an almost identical scene happens. Once again three rings forms from the flickering lights but this time Ritsuka's face wasn't that of excitement. It was akin to that of a person praying for a miracle they wish to happen. A prayer that didn't went unanswered.

The three lights converged once again in a single point and light again bombarded the room.

As the light settled down a man wearing a black suit and a similar black cape coupled with a with a red tie and white gloves appears in front of them. The face was certainly that of a man but what was attention catching was his red hair and golden hue eyes.

The man then looks at them with an analyzing eye. After a few seconds he bows and says...

"Emiya Shirou Amidasu, summoned under the Ruler Class, pleased to meet you masters"

 _AN: I'm very sorry that this is so short but I could not help but stop in the iconic summoning part of probably every first episode of every Fate anime(excluding Carnival Phantasm,probably I can't really remember). Anyways thank you for reading see you in the next chapter._


	2. Stats Sheet 1

_AN: Since the first chapter is a really short for me and I feel really sorry for making you guys read such a short chapter...this is compensation for now._

Fujimaru Ritsuka (Last Name, First Name)

Ephitet: Gudako, Demon Lord?

Gender: Female

Master

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: E

Mana: E

Luck: A

One of the 2 Masters of Chaldea and primarily fights by using the items that she gets from summoning(mainly black keys) or the inventions from the Production Type Servants i.e. Da Vinci, Babbage etc.

Ritsuka Fujimaru (Last Name, First Name)

Ephitet: Gudao, Harem Protagonist!(Die Riaaju!!)

Gender: Male

Master

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: D

Mana: C

Luck: C

One of the 2 Masters of Chaldea and primarily fights by using magic. He especially like using Gandr for some reason. He is well versed with spells as well as strategy and tactics since he is tutored mainly by Zhuge Liang and Julius Caesar.


	3. Chapter 1: A High Pitch Noise

**Chapter 1: A High Pitch Noise**

"Emiya Shirou Amidasu, summoned under the Ruler Class, pleased to meet you masters"

 **Gudao POV**

Looking down to the bowing man Gudao thought.

Well that was something. To think that a last ditch effort to summon actually yielded a good response and from the looks of things this guy seems to be another Emiya huh? and he seems to have quite the high rank too.

But seriously how many Emiya can actually be summoned as a servant? I get that cases like multiple Artorias are quite rare for a servant but it is not really that unprecented and unreasonable considering the amount of fame and noble phantasms King Arthur had in his life and there's also the fact that all of those Artorias are literally the same person just from different timelines.

But some of those points could not be said to be same for the Emiyas though, ignoring the obvious connection between Emiya and Emiya Alter, there's Kiritsugu-san which is a different Emiya.

As for noble phantasms, leaving Kiritsugu-san who has Chronos Rose, both Emiyas indeed have unlimited number of it but not a single one of those are even theirs to begin with. In fact, strictly speaking both of them doesn't even have a noble phantasm.

There's also the fact that these guys aren't even famous to begin with, so how come most of them ends up being a heroic spirit? Or in their case a counter guardian?

Leaving that sidethought for future research, this guy is quite something, though I don't really have any proof but just on the general aura I feel from him its like being near Waver-sensei. But the topic of him being equal to sensei...well...let's look forward to the ability test later-.

Fujimaru's thoughts was halted because of the sudden loud noise near him.

"Yeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsuka's loud shout echoed throughout the whole Chaldea as she raised her hands upwards in celebration.

 **Gudako POV**

Finally a good summon!!! I got a servant!! Yes!!!

God to tell you the truth I truly didn't believe in you but if you are somehow the reason for this miracle I would totally believe in you from now on. But really if you were real why did you gave me bad summons before this one? Is it to tease me? Or to force me in this train of thought? Then F*K Y* God!! but Also THANK YOU!! Anyways lets get back on track.

But as she looks around her she sees both males looking at her with varying degress worrying looks. She looks at herself and sees she's still raising her hands and then realizing what she has done, beads of sweat begins streaming down her face.

"Uhmmnn...please...forget what you've just seen..please" squirming as she pleaded.

 **LOCATION: CHALDEA (Hallway A3)**

 **TIME PERIOD: ???(N/A)**

"eeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" asked Astolfo.

"Shit!! that was Gudako's voice!" answered Emiya as he hurried towards the direction of the sound fearing something might have happened to the masters.

For a servant the security of their master is of grave importance, even though Chaldea is the one supplying their mana he knows from his own observations that the masters act as the pillars to keep Chaldea together as one and just thinking of the chaos that would ensue if they are harmed or worse dies, he doesn't even want to think about it.

But aside from this there's also the fact that he sees both masters as his family and he knows that pretty much everyone in Chaldea share the same sentiment. And so even if he fails to save people as a hero he would without a doubt save his family even at the cost of his own life.

And proving that he was indeed not alone in this sentiment both Cu Chulainn and Scathach were already in front of him even though he moved first. He just shrugged it off as most lancers are notoriously known for their speed.

He looks behind him to see Jeanne and Marie riding with Astolfo in his hippogriff that came out of nowhere. The hippogriff then zoom out and dashed faster than the three of them running and vanished in the corner.

 **Jeanne POV**

"What was that?"

"Shit that was Gudako's voice!"

At first she wondered why the voice sounded familiar but when Emiya pointed it out and dashed off she realized what that shout could mean.

As she ponders this both lancers with them already vanished probably with the same intent as Emiya.

She looks towards Astolfo and shouts

"Astolfo!! Your hippogriff!! Hurry!!"

Without questions, he then summoned his hippogriff and rode on it. He extended his arms to reach for Marie who's still in daze, unable to cope with the speed of the sudden change in atmosphere, while Jeanne jump and rode on the back.

"Grab tight both of you or you might fall off"

Astolfo then hurriedly instructs his summon to rush forwards.

As they reached the area where the loud sound originated, she was unsuprised to see two other servants going towards the opened door of a room, which she recognizes as the summoning room, considering the loudness of it and the fact servants generally have better senses than most beings.

They then dismounted and joined them as they prepared to forcibly enter the said room when three figures came out of it.

Two of those, they recognize as their masters but the last one seems to be a servant.

A red haired man with golden eyes wearing a complete pitch black suit and cape, with a red tie and white gloves on his hands.

"Masters wha-"

Jeanne was about to ask some questions to them when she heard footsteps behind her. She immediately knew that it must be Emiya's group and turned to look behind her.

True to her prediction, it was indeed the trio of Emiya, Cu Chulainn and Scathach but Emiya's face was that of fury to the point of distortion as he glared at the red haired man.

Before Jeanne could even wonder why, Emiya dashed towards the red haired man carrying his signature swords with the white one about to slash the man. To which the red haired man simply stops using a pentagon shaped shield that came out of nowhere.

She knew of Emiya's power, having seen it with her own eyes in multiple battles they have fought and knew that despite not having any fame as a heroic spirit, the counter guardian turned servant is still a powerhouse on his own right and as such she was suprised to see that her fellow servant's attack could not even break the red haired man's defenses albeit it was clearly just an opening attack, the simple fact that the redhead didn't even felt the need to evade it or counter shows how much trust he had on his defense.

"Emiya-san stop!!" "What are you doing?!!" asked our distressed masters to Emiya. To which he complied with irritation visible from his face.

I can't really understand though, why would he suddenly attack someone who looks like a new ally for chaldea(considering the masters' lack of apprehension and the fact that they came from the summoning room) and this thought seems to be shared by the members currently present.

"Masters!! why is this guy here!!" Emiya rudely points towards the redhead as he shouts in a coarsed tone.

"You know him Emiya-san?" Gudao asks, somewhat bewildered.

"Masters, its seems that my presence here is already making a certain someone livid but I do understand considering he is facing one of the few people he absolutely resent with all his being-" the redhead interjects as he slowly steps forwards

"-but before that, let me introduce myself-"

He elegantly bows as he say..

"I am Emiya Shirou Amidasu, of the Ruler Class, pleased to meet you fellow servants"

How courteous, for a servant, but this is probably what manners you would expect from a Ruler, though that name.."Emiya".

"Hey! Hey! How are you related to our Emiya-chi here?!" asks Astolfo with the question that is probably floating on everybody's heads.

"Astolfo I told yo--"

"Nothing much, aside from the fact that we share the same name-" Shirou answers cutting Emiya's scolding words to Astolfo.

"Eh?!! How borin-"

"-Were the same person...just from different timelines"

"Eh!!?" "EhhhhhHHHHH!?"

"Then what? Is this the same case as the Artorias? Cause if it is, then this is really getting convoluted" Cu Chulainn offhandedly comments.

"Well not like your any different Cu-chan"

"Yeah Cu-san, I just can't help but agree with Astolfo on that one considering the number of Cu Chulainn in Chaldea right now" Gudako says in support of Astolfo's words.

"Anyways, Masters what are doing here? I asked.

"We were conducting a summoning session of course" Gudako answers.

"Are you sure Master Gudako? I thought Romani said that "we only have few quarts and so I'll save them for future use" and then hid it away, so how do you have any quarts to do a summoning session?" I questioned to which the masters reponded with their face twitching.

Though I have an idea what happened to think that they would actually do it... Well knowing Master Gudao he probably tried to stop Master Gudako but was overpowered by her...sigh...

"Masters...I'll try what I can do to pacify Romani"

The masters looks at her with relief which she finds cute but she really needs to find an appropriate punishment for these two for their actions.

"So what are you guys doing here? Cu Chulainn asked turning his head towards the other servants.

"I followed Sister since I saw she was running" answered the silver haired little child carrying knives on her hands.

"Jack, next time call me by my name, Atlanta-neesan okay?" the archer softly says.

"So Cat-Archer why were you running?" Asked Cu Chulainn again.

"Child of Light would you stop calling me with that nickname!!" shouted Atlanta, in a quick change of tone and expression from the former she had with irritation visible on her face, as she glared at the spearman.

Just as Atlanta finished her words a spear pole came smashing down Cu Chulainn' face.

"Setanta, how many times do I have to tell you about your manners towards women..come your going for another round of training" As Scathach dragged the unconscious Setanta probably towards another training room. To which everyone's reaction is only 'Ahh..Shishou-rashi'

"Anyway, now that the moron is out, we can finally have some decent conversation. So as Jack said, I was running towards this place, that's because I heard a loud noise just as I was walking towards the cafeteria."

"We heard it too" "Yes, we heard it!,we heard it!"

"As Marie and Astolfo said we indeed heard a loud noise and rushed towards here-" I turned towards towards the masters "Masters, do you have any idea what was that noise?" which is again answered by the twitching of their faces and their eyes darting off the place...they're hiding something aren't they. But before I could interrogate them about it Mr. Emiya? Shirou answers it for them.

"I can answer that question for them, Miss-?" he paused.

Huh? Ahh! Right,how could I forget, I still haven't introduce myself.

"The name is Jeanne D'arc, Mr. Shirou, should I call you that?"

"Ah, please do so to avoid confusing me with Mr. Emiya here(to which added another layer of irritation in Emiya's face), now while I'm at it, could I ask everyone to introduce yourself to me?"

"Yeah Sure!! I'm one of the 12 Paladins of Charlemagne, Astolfo. Nice to meet you Newbie!!"

"Uhmnn..I'm Marie..Marie Antoinette. I'm not sure if you've already heard of me from the history but..anyway nice to meet you Shirou-san"

"As for me, I'm Atlanta, glad to work with you and this is..Jack introduce yourself-"

"Jack the Ripper!! Nice to meet you!"

snorts* "I don't think I need to introduce myself but since Master Gudako's eyes are insisting I do it, then I shall...Heroic Spirit Emiya, just...Emiya"

"Hmmn, I look forward to working with you guys in the future but lets get back to your question Miss Jeanne." Shirou says.

"We indeed have an idea about that loud noise. That was actually just the noise of me being summoned, and yes I know you might ask how is that possible but that was because of two factors; one, my summoning almost ended up in failure but I managed to force the summoning and in result a loud explosive noise happened. Two, the doors were open and so the noise could travel freely outside"

"But that would not make sense because Emiya said that he heard Master Gudako And even I recognize the voice to be yours Master Gudako" I glanced to the person in question.

"Miss Jeanne and Mr. Emiya, I don't want to be rude or anything but I believe you two are just mishearing things" he asserted.

"Jeanne D'arc, I agree with Emiya Shirou here as I myself only heard a high pitch noise, though it is indeed possible that its because I was further away or the noise was impeded somewhere as it travelled to my ears, but I can only judge this by using my own senses which tells me it was just that, a high pitch noise" Atlanta added.

"Anyways guys let's set aside that topic for later, We still need to go to the testing room, Come on everyone!" Master Gudako said as she started to pull Shirou's hand.

"Masters may I ask what are we going to do at the testing room you say?" Shirou asked as he adjusted himself to match Master Gudako's walking speed.

"We are conducting your Ability Test Shirou-san, its the standard procedure when we summon a new servant. Its purpose is to assess the servant's parameters, skills, abilities and noble phantasms" Master Gudao answered.

"Ohh! Well let's look forward for it then" Shirou said with vigour.

 _AN: I'm very sorry if it took me a long time to upload an update for this story...I was just a little bit caught up with life because of an unfortunate incident that happened to one of my friends, and sadly he died. Me and my classmates(btw I'm in college) still don't know the actual cause of death but we have heard that he suddenly collapsed in P.E. class(he had this one subject seperate from us) and was sent to hospital but they were too late to do anything. Another reason for why this took a long time is that I want to make sure that I could at least pass a decent word count for every single chapter(I really wanted to make it 10k a chapter dangit). Now to my answers to your reviews;_

 _@hnh058513 - Sadist? Probably not. Pragmatic? Yes._

 _@PasiveNox - Thanks for the comment. I'll try to improve it._

 _@miguelgiuliano.co - I'm sorry to say this but...I can't understand you, pls comment in english. Thank you._

 _@phamdangnamhai2003 - *smirks* You'll see why, Hopefully soon._

 _@XxPokemonMasterxX - Not really, last time I checked Emiya's Str stat and my Gudako's Str stat is just the same, so technically she doesn't have more strength, though theres actually a reason for that...but its on spoiler territory so I won't say it._

 _And also if anybody is willing to beta for me pls pm me. Thanks as always for reading, see you in the next chapter._


End file.
